


planning a day

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: thank you for kudos!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	planning a day

draco pulled his head out from the blanket. 

“good morning, love” - draco turned to face his boyfriend. he looked specially gorgeous in the mornings. especially beautiful was his hair. 

“oh, um, good morning, wanna hug you” -harry said a little bit sleepily. 

“go ahead then” - draco smiled warmly and he moved closer to his boyfriend. 

“I’m so happy right now, you know?” - harry smiled contentedly. 

“that’s great. I’m happy that you’re happy.” -draco kissed his awesome boy. 

“any plans today?”- boy was was lying on the draco’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I don’t know really. maybe we should clean our home, and then - day is all ours.” 

“what do you exactly mean?” - harry raised his head slightly.

“oh, I think it would be nice not to leave the house today. we could make something delicious, and then we could spend time watching films.” - draco kissed his forehead. 

“sounds great. but first, let’s lie down a little longer.” - harry closed his eyes, enjoying draco’s heartbeat. 

“deal” - draco whispered and closed his eyes too. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for kudos!


End file.
